


A personal vendetta against Mr. Holmes

by Bored_Cinnamon_roll67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, It's Sherlock what do you expect, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trapped In Elevator, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Cinnamon_roll67/pseuds/Bored_Cinnamon_roll67
Summary: Sherlock and John are trapped in an elevator. (Sherlock may or may not have planned this. )





	

The elevator made a slight creaking noise as John shifted his weight, thoroughly annoyed.   
"This wouldn't even be happening right now if you had just listened to me."   
He huffed. Sherlock bristled.   
"John, if I did everything you suggested, all the time, we'd be off a lot worse than this. "  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really. Remember that one time you said you could open that pickle jar with your- "

Just then, a woman's voice came from the other side of the steel imitation doors.  
"Ah, um, hello?"  
Sherlock sighed.   
"Yes, we are still in the elevator. As far as I know neither John nor myself posses teleportation abilities, so while you're here, what could you possibly want now? "  
There was a brief silence, and John was afraid Sherlock might have upset the woman. His suspicion was confirmed a moment later when, instead of her chipper customer service voice, the woman replied rather iceily.  
"Well, I was just here to inform you that it'll take longer than expected, maybe two to three hours to get the elevator up and running again. "  
"Three hours?!" John repeated, not at all wanting to accept this.   
"Yes. Three hours. Will that be all, Mr. And.... Mr. Watson?"  
"Yes, quite. " Sherlock retorted. "And please, do not return unless absolutely necessary. "  
This time, there was no response, only the indignant clicking of high heels as the woman stomped away.

\-------------------

"Sherlock?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you..... did.... what that woman said.."  
"She said many idiotic things John, you'll need to be more specific than that. "  
John shifted his feet.   
"That woman.... she, she called you Mr. Watson. "  
"Oh. Did she? " Sherlock's tone was nonchalant. Casual. Too casual; he was lying. John may not be the best at deductions, but he knows damn well when William Sherlock Scott Holmes is lying to him.   
"Yes, she did Sherlock. I know you noticed; I can tell when you lie" he said, with just a tiny bit of pride in that last statement.   
"Sherlock turned to look at John.   
"What are you getting at?"  
John licked his lips.  
"Well, I was just- I mean.. you didn't exactly correct her."  
"Why would I? "  
What was going on here? John didn't have an answer. So, he repeated Sherlock's own back to him.   
"Why WOULDN'T you? "  
"Is it really so shameful to be considered your husband? "  
John sputtered.  
"- wait. we're not even, in the first place! I mean.. are you? Even? "  
"Gay? Yes, John. I thought I made it glaringly obvious, didn't I? "  
"You- " John took a step backwards, holding on to the side bar in the elevator for support.   
"What the fuck do you mean, "obvious"? Sherlock! I thought you were asexual!"  
"What on EARTH gave you that idea?"  
"I dunno! I just thought, that! Fuck!"  
"How very eloquent, John." Sherlock was deploying Defense mechanism #487: direct attention to mistakes of others. He was panicking. This was not what he had planned. He never expected John to react like this.  
"So you're telling me, all this time! I could have...." John trailed off softly.   
"Could have what, John?"  
John didn't say anything for a few moments. Just looked at the floor.  
"Sherlock... All those times... were you... flirting with me? "  
Sherlock sounded exasperated.   
"Of COURSE I was flirting with you! What straight man asks another man to grab his cell phone out of the pocket of a coat that he's currently WEARING?"  
"Jesus, Sherlock! I don't know! "  
"Well, now you do, John. So, the real question is, what are you doing to do about it NOW?"

\------------------

"The press is really having a field day with this one. " Donovan sniggered. She tossed the gossip magazine she was holding down on the table. Right there, snack dab on the front of it, was a low quality picture of John Watson, shoving Sherlock Holmes against a wall, and kissing him. Hands tangled in his hair, Sherlock's hands clearly on his ass.   
John was horrified.  
"They put this in the paper? How?!"  
"Turns out, some woman found you before you even noticed she was there. Snapped a picture with her phone. Said she had a "personal vendetta" against "Mr. Holmes. " said he was quite rude to her. " Sally laughed once more before turning and exiting the office, seeing her mission as fulfilled, leaving Sherlock and John alone. 

John walked over to Sherlock's chair, leaning back on a table just behind him.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Mmh?"  
"Why WERE you so rude to that woman? "  
"She..." Sherlock faltered.   
"I suppose.... flirted would be the correct word. Yes, she flirted with you. Relentlessly, actually. How did you not notice? "  
John smirked.   
"I noticed. I just wanted to see if you would notice. "  
He chuckled. "Never would have pegged you as the jealous type, Sherlock. "  
"Shut up ."   
Sherlock pulled John down into his lap.   
"Make me." John smiled. His lips almost touching Sherlock's.  
"Gladly." Said Sherlock, not even wasting a second before pulling John closer for that sweet kiss that they had both wanted for so long.


End file.
